memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek – Das offizielle Magazin
thumb|Schriftzug des offiziellen Magazins Star Trek – Das offizielle Magazin war eine für den deutschsprachigen Raum vom OZ Verlag herausgegebene Zeitschrift. Sie erschien von 1998 bis 2008 in insgesamt 38 regulären und 19 Spezial-Ausgaben. Allgemeines Zu Beginn hatte das sich durch rein deutsche Autorenschaft auszeichnende Blatt mit dem Offiziellen Monatlichen Magazin (Titan Books) einen direkten Konkurrenten auf dem deutschsprachigen Zeitschriftenmarkt. Das in England produzierte Monatliche Magazin – eine Übersetzung der britischen Ausgabe – konnte sich jedoch nur für 14 Ausgaben behaupten. Das offizielle Magazin wurde lange Zeit im selbsternannten Star-Trek-Sender Sat.1 beworben. Das Logo des Senders zierte bis Ausgabe #25 das Cover des Magazins. Im Juli 2007 wurde die Einstellung des Offiziellen Magazins angekündigt. Mit Ausgabe 38 erschien das letzte Heft, auch wenn darin noch eine folgende Ausgabe angekündigt wurde. Die Einstellung wurde offiziell wie folgt begründet: Die ständig schwindende Popularität von Star Trek, nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern auch unter den Fans, hat eine Fortführung des Magazins ökonomisch unmöglich gemacht. Artikel: Star Trek Magazin eingestellt auf fictionbox.de Letztlich scheiterte die Produktion des Magazins aber an schwierigen Vertragsverhandlungen mit den neuen Lizenzinhabern. Artikel: Zum Aus für das "Offizielle 'Star Trek' Magazin" auf Trekzone.de Autoren * Jürgen Borngießer * Oliver Denker (Chefredakteur) * Tim Gaskill * Jan Giesel * Roland Hepp * Mike Hillenbrand * Christian Humberg * Torsten Karsch * Saskia Klöckner * Peter Osteried * Ralph Sander * Jutta Swietlinski * Tschipnnique Skupin * Thorsten Walch * u.a. Reguläre Ausgaben №1 }} Feature: * Widerstand ist zwecklos: Die Borg – Eine Spezies im Wandel der Zeit (Ralph Sander) * Patrick Stewart Portrait: Der Captain (Ralph Sander) * Lieblingsepisoden (Roland Hepp) Rubrik: * Episoden Update * Star Trek Update * Sendetermine * Merchandise * Poster * Holodeck * Romanauszug "McCoys Tochter" * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №2 }} Feature: * Q Kontinuum (Ralph Sander) * Die Star Trek Comics: Ein kleines bischen Geschichte… (Peter Osteried) * Gastauftritte: Besuch von der alten U.S.S. Enterprise (Peter Osteried) Rubrik: * Episoden Updates * Character File: Ashley Judd als Ensign Robin Lefler – Ein Porträt (Ralph Sander) * Sendetermine * Merchandise * Fan Szene * Events * Kommunikator * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №3 }} Feature: * Jeri Ryan: Seven of Nine (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek Comics (Peter Osteried) * Zwischen Gestern und Morgen – Zeitreisen in Star Trek (Ralph Sander) Rubrik: * Episoden Update * Character File: Marina Sirtis als Counselor Deanna Troi – Ein Porträt (Ralph Sander) * Sendetermine * Poster * Bücher: Die Starfleet–Kadetten–Romane – Eine Zusammenfassung (Ralph Sander) * Kommunikator * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №4 }} Feature: * Star Trek IX: Der Aufstand (unbekannt) * Mirror, Mirror: Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand… – Die Geschichten des Parallel–Universums in den Star Trek–Serien (Peter Osteried) * William Shatner: Der wahre Kirk (Ralph Sander) Rubrik: * Sendetermine * Character File: Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat – Ein Porträt (Peter Osteried) * Star News * Episoden Update * Poster * Bücher * Kommunikator * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №5 }} Feature: * Man spricht Klingonisch (Ralph Sander) * Klingonen Interview: Robert O'Reilly & John G. Hertzler * Michael Dorn: Worf (Saskia Klöckner) Rubrik: * Character File: Tony Todd als Worfs Bruder Kurn – Ein Porträt (Peter Osteried) * Comic Klingonen: Die (Comic–)Welt der Klingonen (Peter Osteried) * Alte Klingonen: Neue Geschichten (Peter Osteried) * Poster * Fandom News * Kino Klingonen (Peter Osteried) * Kommunikator * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №6 }} Feature: * Die Föderation (Ralph Sander) * Captains: Starfleet (unbekannt) * Kate Mulgrew: Madame Captain (Ralph Sander) Rubrik: * Biographie: Gene Roddenberry – Ein Porträt (Peter Osteried) * Poster * Episoden Updates * Lieblingsepisoden (Peter Osteried) * News * Kommunikator * Video Update * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №7 }} Feature: * Die Vulkanier: Die Last der Logik (Peter Osteried) * Vulkanische Frauenpower (Peter Osteried) * Leonard Nimoy: Spock – Der Mann mit den Ohren (Ralph Sander) Rubrik: * Nachruf: DeForest Kelley – Ein Nachruf (unbekannt) * Star News * Character File: Tim Russ – Der Vulkanier Tuvok – Ein Portrait (Peter Osteried) * Poster & Pin–ups * Episoden Updates * Fandom–Szene * Video Update * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №8 }} Feature: * Lebewohl Deep Space Nine (Ralph Sander) * Die Entstehung von Star Trek – Deep Space Nine (Peter Osteried) * Avery Brooks – Ein Captain mit Ecken und Kanten (Peter Osteried) Rubrik: * Character File: Chase Masterson – Die Bajoranerin Leeta – Ein Porträt (Peter Osteried) * Poster * Star News * Bücher * Episoden Updates * Video Update * Sendetermine * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №9 }} Feature: * Die Welt Bajors: Von der Tragik zur Hoffnung (Jutta Swietlinski) * Die Ferengi: Freund oder Feind? (unbekannt) / Interview Max Grodenchik & Chase Masterson * Die Entstehung von Star Trek – Der Film (Ralph Sander) * DeForest Kelley (Peter Osteried) Rubrik: * Episoden Updates * Character File: Nicole DeBoer – Der neue Dax – Ein Porträt (Peter Osteried) * Poster & Pin–Ups * Bücherecke * Video Update * Kleinanzeigen * Star News * Star Trek Crew * Q & A №10 }} Feature: * Seven of Nine (Ralph Sander) * Robert Duncan McNeill (Ralph Sander) * Armin Shimerman (Peter Osteried) * Auf dem Sprung (Ralph Sander) Rubrik: * Episoden Updates * Gewinnspiel * Star News * Character File: Whoopi Goldberg – Guinan – Ein Portrait (Peter Osteried) * Poster & Pin–Ups * Video Update * Kleinanzeigen * Bücherecke * Magazin Abo * Q & A №11 }} Feature: * Borg Kollektiv (Ralph Sander) * Walter Koenig ist der Mann hinter Pavel Chekov (Ralph Sander) * Comics: Star Trek in deutschen Comic–Landen (Peter Osteried) * Robert Picardo als Holo–Doc – Hausbesuch auf der Star Trek Voyager (Peter Osteried) Rubrik: * Episoden Updates * Kurzinterview: Rene Auberjonois * Star News * Ausrüstung: Teil 1 – Uniformen der Original Series * Character File: Robin Curtis – Vulkanierin mit vielen Gesichtern (unbekannt) * Poster & Pin–Ups * Videos * Brieffreunde * Bücherecke * Shopservice * Q & A №12 }} Feature: * Frauen in Star Trek – To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before (Jutta Swietlinski) * Robert Beltran ist Chakotay (Ralph Sander) * Denise Crosby – Interview (Jutta Swietlinski) * Jonathan Frakes – Nummer 1 an Bord der U.S.S. Enterprise–D (Peter Osteried) Rubrik: * Character File: Denise Crosby – Tasha Yar, die Kämpferin (Peter Osteried) * Episoden Updates * Kurzinterview: Armin Shimerman * Star News * Poster & Pin–Ups * Hinter den Kulissen: Die Synchronisation von Star Trek Voyager * Videos * Brieffreunde * Ausrüstung: Teil 2 – Uniformen aus ST:TNG (Ralph Sander) * Shopservice * Q & A №13 }} Pressemitteilung: * Die Romulaner – Geheimnisvoll und unnahbar * Erlebnisse auf dem Holodeck: Teil 1: ST: The Next Generation * Episoden Updates: ST: VOY * Q & A – Leser fragen * Jem'Hadar – Die Krieger des Dominion * Ausrüstung: Uniformen Teil 2 Star Trek: The Next Generation * Minderheiten in der Serie der Toleranz * Star Trek Comics * Odo – Entwicklung der Figur * Interview mit Marina Sirtis und Dwight Schultz * Portät: Garak – Andrew Robinson * Poster & Pin–ups. №14 }} Pressemitteilung: * Data – Androide mit Herz und Seele * Erlebnisse auf dem Holodeck: Teil 2 – Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Episoden Updates: ST: VOY * Q & A – Leser fragen * Serie V und Star Trek X Update * Humor in den Star Trek–Serien * Meine persönlichen Lieblingsepisoden * Star Trek Comics * Porträt: Vic Fontaine – James Darren * Star Trek Classic: Fortsetzung in Zeichentrick * Porträt: Ilia – Persis Khambatta * Poster & Pin–ups №15 }} Pressemitteilung: * Star Trek: Voyager – The Final Season: Großer Bericht zum Abschluss der Serie * Interview: Jennifer Lien – Kurzgespräch mit der Darstellerin der Kes * Episoden Updates: ST: VOY * Q & A – Leser fragen * Der Kampf der Mütter – Seven of Nine im Zwiespalt zwischen Kollektiv und Individualität * Enterprise – Erste Fakten – Alles über die 5. Serie * Erlebnisse auf dem Holodeck: Teil 3 – Star Trek: Voyager * Star Trek Soundtracks – Teil–1: CD's zur Classic Serie und The Next Generation * Der Marquis – Struktur, Anhänger und Fakten zur Organisation * Porträt: Manu Intiraymi – Icheb – Das Borg–Waisenkind, mit Kurzinterview * Push Start: Teil–1: Die Geschichte der Star Trek Computerspiele * Poster & Pin–ups №16 }} Pressemitteilung: * Uhura – Porträt von Lt. Uhuhra und ihrem Alter–Ego Nichelle Nichols * Enterprise: Die erfolgreiche Premiere von Serie V in den USA * Episoden Updates: ST: VOY * Q & A – Leser fragen * Feiertage – Hochzeiten, Todesfälle und andere Festlichkeiten * Interview: Colm Meaney * Push Start: Teil–2: Die Geschichte der Star Trek Computerspiele * Star Trek Comics * Im Gespräch mit Diane Duane und Peter Morwood * Star Trek Soundtracks Teil–2: CD's zu ST: DS9 und ST: Voyager; und div. Sampler * DVD Edition Star Trek: Der Film Director´s Edition * Poster & Pin–ups №17 }} Pressemitteilung: * Der Dominion Krieg * Kira Nerys: Die gezähmte Rebellin * Die Macht der Zahlen – Die neue Serie in der Hand der allmächtigen Quoten * Q & A – Leser fragen * Star Trek Soundtracks Teil 3: Soundtracks zu den Classic Kinofilmen * Meine persönlichen Lieblingsepisoden * Interview: Star Trek Übersetzer Dr. Bernhard Kempen * Portät: Mayel Barrett–Roddenberry * Interview: Alexander Siddig * Poster & Pin–ups №18 }} Pressemitteilung: * Die U.S.S. Enterprise – Geschichte einer Legende * Mark Lenard: Der Mann mit vielen Gesichtern * Porträt: Deanna Troi – "Ich fühle Schmerz" * Q & A – Leser fragen * Peter David im Interview. Star Trek X: Erster Blick hinter die Kulissen. * Portät: Robert Justman * Enterprise: 1. Staffel von Serie V abgeschlossen * Poster & Pin–ups №19 }} Pressemitteilung: * Interview: Kate Mulgrew blickt zurück * Hikaru Sulu – Steuermann, Captain und ein guter Freund * Synchronisation Teil 1: Die klassische Originalserie * Q & A – Leser fragen * Alle Jahre wieder: Fed–Con X in Bonn * Star Trek X: Erster Blick hinter die Kulissen * Interview: Patrick Stewart * Enterprise: Beginn der Dreharbeiten zur 2. Staffel * Poster & Pin–ups №20 }} Pressemitteilung: * Enterprise: Die erste Season – Kein Blick zurück im Zorn * Synchronisation Teil 2: Die nächste Generation * Q & A – Leser fragen * Interview: Avery Brooks * Der zehnte Star Trek Kinofilm kommt auf die Leinwand * Porträt: Scotty – James Doohan * Enterprise: Beginn der Dreharbeiten zur 2. Staffel * Poster & Pin–ups №21 }} Covertext: * 15 Jahre Star Trek: The Next Generation – Wir feiern das Jubiläum mit Berichten, Kommentaren und seltenen Bildern! №22 }} Pressemitteilung: * ENTERPRISE auf SAT.1 * Captain Jonathan Archer * Doppelgänger * Fan Reaktionen zu STAR TREK NEMESIS * NEMESIS Schauspielerreaktionen * STAR TREK: VOYAGER Synchronsprecher * ENTERPRISE Episodenguide * Question & Answer * Multimedia Update * Star News * Gewinnspiel * Poster & Pin–ups №23 }} Pressemitteilung: * Die besten Star Trek–Filmmomente * nichts ist so, wie es einmal war * Michael Westmore * John Billingsley Interview * Brent Spiner Interview * Rick Berman №24 }} Inhalt: * Inhalt * Star News * Kurswechsel vollzogen (Christian Humberg) * Ch@t mit Scott Backula * Ein Interview mit Tasha Yar–Darstellerin Denise Crosby (Torsten Karsch & Tschipnnique Skupin) * Fan–Szene * Pilotfilme: Teil 1 – Star Trek Enterprise (Jan Giesel) * Episoden Guide * Poster & Pin–ups * Die Last mit den Tribbles – Quälgeister und Störenfriede in Star Trek (Jutta Swietlinksi) * Gewinnspiel * Kleinanzeigen * Printmedien * Multimedia * Kommunikator * Kleinanzeigen * Ärzte in Star Trek (Ralph Sander) * Making of Star Trek IV: Beverly Hills Cop auf der Enterprise (Mike Hillenbrand) * Q & A №25 }} Pressemitteilung: * Das Beste aus dem Delta Quadranten * Engstirnigkeit ist des Star Trek Fandoms Ende * Pilotfilme: Teil 2, Classic Star Trek * Deep Space Nine, Jahr 4: Das beste Jahr, das es gab * Commander William Decker Porträt * Star Trek V DVD Besprechung * Keegan & John de Lancie Interview * Memrobilia: Frühen Star Trek Romane * Making Of Star Trek VI * Poster & Pin–ups * Q & A №26 }} Inhalt: * Star News * Aufbruch in die Delphic Expanse (Peter Osteried) * T'Pols schwerste Entscheidung (Peter Osteried) * Das Making Of von Far Beyond The Stars (Peter Osteried) * Der lange Weg zur Föderation (Torsten Karsch & Tschipnnique Skupin) * Die Star Trek Pilotfilme Teil 3: Star Trek The Next Generation (Peter Osteried) * Poster & Pin–ups * Die Borg – Endprodukt der Nanotechnologie? (Jürgen Borngießer) * Multimeddia Update * Ein Interview mit dem Admiral – Vaughn Armstrong (Torsten Karsch & Tschipnnique Skupin) * Kommunikator * Fanszene * Memrobilia – Sanders Buchecke (Ralph Sander) * Der Gamma Quadrant lebt! (Peter Osteried) * Q & A №27 }} Covertext: * Star Trek: Enterprise: Dramatisches Ende 3. Season – Season Finale! * Interview Special: Tim Russ, Anthony Montgomery, Nana Visitor * Backstage Pass zu Star Trek III – The Search For Spock * Die Außenpolitik der Föderation! №28 }} Covertext: * William Shatner: Ein Leben nach (und mit) Star Trek. Jetzt will Shatner zu Star Trek zurückkehren. Natürlich als Kirk… * Exklusiv Interview: Andrew Robinson – ST. DS9s Andrew Robinson gibt und Einblicke in Garaks Seelenleben * PLUS: Gottwesen im Star Trek–Universum * Patrick Stewart – Interview №29 }} Pressemitteilung: * VON GÖTTERN UND MONSTERN: Brent Spiner An Bord der Enterprise: Die Eugenische Kriege sind eine Grundfeste des Trek–Universums, die wohlige Schauer bereiten. Doch nun lüftet sich der Nebel und ein weiteres Kapitel, gewoben um jenen düsteren Mythos, wird aufgeschlagen. * PINOCCHIOS TRAUM: Datas Weg zur Menschlichkeit: Es war einmal eine Holzpuppe, die wünschte sich sehnlichst, ein Mensch zu sein, und nach langen Irrrungen und Wirrungen und zahlreichen Abenteueren erfüllte sich ihr Traum. Die Affinität des Schauspielers Brent Spiner zu dem "Pinocchio"–Stoff erschöpft sich nicht in der Tatsache, dass er unlängst in einer Neuverfilmung des Stoffes mitspielte. * SKLAVENHÄNDLER VON ORION:Obwohl der erste Kontakt mit den Orionern bereits in der Mitte des 22. Jahrhunderts stattfand, ist nicht allzu viel über diese Spezies bekannt gewesen. Doch die aktuellen Episoden von Star Trek: Enterprise sollten dies ändern… * INTERVIEW: Der legendäre Star Trek–Szenenbildner Herman ZImmerman gibt uns Auskunft über seine Karriere und Arbeit im Star Trek–Universum. * BEAMSTRAHL IN DIE ZUKUNFT: Die Technologie hinter dem Beamen, dem Ort–zu–Ort–Transport in Star Trek. * WAS KREUCHT UND FLEUCHT IM DELTA–QUADRANTEN? Eine Reise von 70.000 Lichtjahren beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt. Der Delta–Quadrant erblüht von Leben. Leben und Zivilisationen, die es weit abseits, im Alpha–Quadranten, so nicht gibt, weswegen Captain Janeway und ihre Crew während ihrer Jahre dauernden Reise auf die unterschiedlichsten Kreaturen stießen.. * ACHTUNG!!! Der zweite Teil unseres Captain Janeway Starschnitts! * WAS IST MIT DEN HAAREN? Ein Überblick über die manigfaltigen und außergewöhnlichen Haarstile von Captain Janeway. * Star News * Q & A * Merchandise Update * Buch–Ecke * Games Update * Fando–Szene * DVD Rezis * Kleinanzeigen * Leserforum №30 }} Covertext: * Mirror, Mirror: Spiegelwelt. Star Trek: Enterprise verschlägt es ins Mirror–Universum und viel Vertrautes kommt zum Vorschein * PLUS: Internet–Chat mit Scott Bakula * Das klingonische Geheimnis enthüllt * Achtung! Der 3. Teil des Captain Janeway Starschnitts! * Aussteiger im Star Trek–Univerum * Der unbekannte Classic–Star * Fandom * Mulitmedia №31 }} Pressemitteilung: * EIN ENDE KANN EIN ANFANG SEIN… Die Zahl 98 ist eine Zahl wie jede andere. Eine gerade Zahl, kleiner als 100. Eigentlich nichts Bedeutendes, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme: Sie markiert das Ende der fünften Star Trek– Serie, die je im TV zu sehen war. Mit Episode 98 fiel der Vorhang für Star Trek: Enterprise endgültig. Grund genug, noch einmal an einige Stationen der Reise von Captain Jonathan Archer und seiner Mannschaft zurück zu denken. Aber auch Grund dafür, sich den würdigen Abschluss einer vielleicht nicht an Zuschauer reichen, aber dennoch innovativen und intelligenten Science Fiction– Serie genau anzusehen. * NACHRUF JAMES DOOHAN: Am 20. Juli 2005 starb James Doohan im Alter von 85 Jahren in seinem Haus in Redmond / Washington. Doohan spielte mit Montgomery “Scotty” Scott eine der kultigsten und beliebtesten Figuren aus der legendären Star Trek Originalserie aus den 1960er Jahren. * FAMILIEN–ANGELEGENHEITEN: Mit dem Tricorder in der Hand, im Transporterraum oder an der Computerkonsole, so sind uns unsere Heldinen und Helden aus Star Trek vertraut. Dabei vergessen wir nur zu leicht, dass sie nicht nur Sternenflottenmitglieder sind, sondern darüber hinaus Mütter und Söhne, Schwestern und Onkel, Nichten und Enkel – kurz gesagt: Angehörige von Familien, die so unterschiedlich sind wie die Völker der Föderation, und mit denen der Umgang auch kaum weniger schwierig ist als der mit so manchen von diesen. Die Verwandten der Hauptfiguren sorgen in den verschiedenen Serien nicht unerheblich für Komik, Tragik oder auch Dramatik und sind daher kaum wegzudenken, wobei uns insbesondere Star Trek: The Next Generation diese Seite der Charaktere zeigt. Ein guter Grund, uns einmal ausführlich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen… * INTERVIEW MIT GARRETT R. WANG: Garrett Richard Wang wurde am 15. Dezember 1968 in Riverside (Kalifornien) als Sohn Chinesischer Immigranten geboren. Als Kind und Jugendlicher zog er oft mit seiner Familie um, es ging zunächst nach Indiana, dann auf die Bermudas und anschließend nach Tennessee. Später studierte er an der UCLA erst Asienwissenschaften, bis ihn einer seiner Professoren dazu inspirierte, ins Schauspielfach zu wechseln. Der gut aussehende Schauspieler – in Natura sieht er übrigens noch besser aus als auf dem Bildschirm – spielte sieben Jahre lang Harry Kim in Star Trek: Voyager. Über Voyager und die Zeit nach Star Trek spricht er in unserem Interview. * INTERVIEW MIT VAUGHN ARMSTRONG: Der sympathische Schauspieler Vaughn Armstrong wurde am 7. Juli 1950 im Kalifornischen Sonora geboren. Er ist mit elf verschiedenen Rollen im Star Trek Universum einsamer Rekordhalter, kein anderer Darsteller verkörperte so viele Figuren. Zuletzt war er regelmäßig als Admiral Maxwell Forrest in Star Trek: Enterprise zu sehen. In den vergangenen Jahren war er häufig in Deutschland zu Gast, auch in diesem Jahr wird er wieder die Gästeliste der Galileo 7 Convention bereichern. Vaughn wird wieder mit seiner Ukulele bewaffnet auf der Bühne stehen und gute Stimmung verbreiten. In diesem Jahr wird er das allerdings nicht allein tun, sondern zusammen mit seinen Kollegen von der “Enterprise Blues Band”. Richard Herd, Casey Biggs, Ron B. Moore, Steve Rankin und William Jones werden Hits wie “Enterprise Blues„, “Red Shirt Boogie Blues„, “Traveling Through Space„, “Enterprising On„ oder “Get Me to the Holodeck„ zum Besten geben. In unserem Interview gibt Vaughn schon einen kleinen Ausblick darauf, was die Besucher erwartet… * ARCHERS UMSTRITTENE MORAL: Hat Jonathan Archer die Werte der Sternenflotte verraten? Zur moralischen Bewertung umstrittener Entscheidungen des Captains in der Delphic–Ausdehnung. * SKHEMOREX KLINZHAI: (K)ein ungewöhnlicher Star Trek Fanclub ist die deutsche Sektion des Klingonenclubs. * Star News * Q & A * Merchandise Update * Buch Ecke * Games Update * Fandom Szene * DVD Rezis * Kleinanzeigen * Leserforum №32 }} Inhalt: * Star News * Frauenpower: Das Frauenbild in Star Trek * Kirk, Spock & Co in Hessen * Historische Persönlichkeiten in Star Trek * Special Effekte * Megaposter: Captain Sisko Starschnitt: Teil 1 * Interview: Jonathan Frakes * Fandom Szene * Kommunikator * Merchandise Update * Poster & Pin–ups * Q&A №33 }} Pressemitteilung: * 40 JAHRE: TEIL 1 – Das Jahr 1966: Die Erde. Wir schreiben das Jahr 1966. Dies sind die Abenteuer von Gene Roddenberry, der mit seiner Crew mutig dorthin vorstößt, wo noch nie eine TV–Serie gewesen ist … Klingt bekannt? Kein Wunder, immerhin kam 1966 mit Star Trek eine Serie ins Fernsehen, der eigentlich kein langes Leben beschieden war, die aber trotzdem unsterblich wurde. Ihre ersten 40 Jahre hat sie gerade erst hinter sich gebracht. * INTERVIEW MIT MARINA SIRTIS: Beim „Evening with Marina Sirtis & Dean Haglund“ am 11. November 2005 in Deggendorf hatte das Offizielle Star Trek Magazin die Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch mit Marina Sirtis zu führen, bei den Fans wohlbekannt und beliebt für ihre Rolle als Counselor Deanna Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Die griechischstämmige Engländerin mit dem Faible für Fußball gab uns ein sehr interessantes und unterhaltsames Interview mit einigen überraschenden Einsichten… * ALTER IN STAR TREK: Generationen, junge Greise und Auflösung. Star Trek wird vierzig Jahre alt – eine gute Gelegenheit, um sich einige Gedanken zum Thema Alter in Star Trek zu machen… * DIE ORIONER IM GESPRÄCH: Scott L. Schwartz verdankt seiner imposanten Statur (2.07m Körpergröße bei einem Gewicht von über 130kg) zahlreiche Engagements, in denen er finstere Gestalten und böse Buben spielte. Auch die Gastrolle in Star Trek: Enterprise, in der er einen Koloss vom Orion spielte, gehört wohl in diese Kategorie – ebenso wie der Hirogen aus Star Trek: Voyager. Scott war in einigen hochkarätigen Kinoproduktionen wie Ocean’s Eleven, The Scorpion King, Spider–Man, Starsky & Hutch und Ocean’s Twelve zu sehen. Bevor er als Schauspieler arbeitete, war Scott eine ganze Weile als professioneller Wrestler unterwegs. Seine körperliche Fitness stellte er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mit seiner Arbeit als Stuntman unter Beweis. Auf der Galileo 7 Convention im Oktober 2005 stellten wir allerdings fest, dass unter der grünen bzw. rauen Schale ein sehr sympathischer und sanfter Mensch steckt, der fast schon schüchtern wirkt, mit ruhiger Stimme spricht und einen angenehmen Sinn für Humor hat. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion über das metrische System sprachen wir mit Scott über seine Erfahrungen als Bad Guy und Star Trek–Darsteller. * STAR TREK IN NIEDERBAYERN: Ein Abend mit Marina Sirtis und Dean Haglund. * GAMING SZENE: Freeware, Mods und Star Trek–Games – Selbst ist der Fan. * CLASSIC TOP TEN: Die Redaktion präsentiert ihre Auswahl der 10 besten Episoden der Original Series. Ist es wirklich schon 40 Jahre her? Es gibt viele Meilensteine in der Star Trek–Geschichte, die es zu feiern lohnt, aber keiner ist wohl wichtiger, als die erste Ausstrahlung von Star Trek am 8. September 1966 mit der Episode 'The Man Trap' die die Fernsehlandschaft und das Leben unzähliger Fans für immer veränderte. * STARSCHNITT: Der zweite Teil in unserem Captain Benjamin Sisko Starschnitt. * STAR NEWS:Was ist mit Star Trek XI? * Star News * Q & A * Merchandise Update * Buch Ecke * Fandom Szene * DVD Rezis * Kleinanzeigen * Leserforum №34 }} Covertext: * Hast du das Zeug zum Captain? Bestehst Du den härtesten Test der Sternenflotte? * PLUS: Kate Mulgrew im Interview – Kate über Kate, Teil 1 * Interview mit Rene 'Odo' Auberjonois * Offiziell bestätigt! Star Trek XI in Produktion * Sektion 31: Trauen Sie niemandem * Megaposter: Captain Sisko Starschnitt: Teil 3 №35 }} Pressemitteilung: * STAR TREK XI: Newsupdate zum 11. Star Trek–Kinoabenteuer unter der Leitung von J.J. Abrams. Teaser Poster veröffentlicht. * MICHAEL DORN INTERVIEW?: Michael Dorn kennt jeder Star Trek Fan natürlich als den legendären Klingonen Worf, der erst unter Captain Picard und später auf Deep Space Nine unter Captain Sisko Dienst tat. Während eines Aufenthalts in Italien hatten wir die Gelegenheit mit Michael ein längeres Gespräch zu führen. * CHRONIKEN DES Q–KONTINUUMS: Eine Superspezies mit der Fähigkeit Masse in Energie zu verwandeln, die Schwerkraft zu überwinden und sogar die Zeit auszusetzen. Sie leben in einer Sphäre der grenzenlosen Dimensionen der Galaxie: dem Q–Kontinuum. Die omnipotenten Wesen wurden zu den Lieblingscharakteren im Star Trek–Universum. Wie kam es zu dieser bemerkenswerten Popularität? * 40 JAHRE: TEIL 3 – Am 8. September 1966 erschienen von NBC geschaltete Star Trek Zeitungsanzeigen mit einer Zeichnung von William Shatner und Leonard Nimoy, im Hintergrund umkreiste die Enterprise einen Planeten. Der Text sagte: “Um 20.30 Uhr in Farbe. Willkommen an Bord des United Space Ship Enterprise. Es fliegt dorthin, wo noch keine Serie zuvor gewesen ist.” * MEHR STAR TREK GEHT NICHT: Der Sci–Fi Kanal feiert das 40–jährige Jubiläum des Star Trek–Universums. * DOMINIC KEATING INTERVIEW: Zm 5. Mai diesen Jahres fand in Deggendorf “An Evening With Dominic Keating” statt, ein gemütlicher netter Abend, zu dem Veranstalter Filip Krejcik (FKM–Events) geladen hatte. Im Rahmen dieses Abends hatten wir die Gelegenheit, ein kurzes Interview mit Dominic zu führen. * KATE ÜBER KATE: Teil 2: Kate Mulgrew spricht frank und frei über ihr Alter, ihre Zukunftspläne und ihr heutiges Verhältnis zu Star Trek. * UNTER ROMULANER: Der Romulaner Star Trek –Fan Club Deridex stellt sich vor. * GEORGE TAKEI INTERVIEW: George Takei hat mit Hikaru Sulu eine der beliebtesten Figuren der Star Trek Originalserie gespielt. Der am 20. April 1937 in Los Angeles geborene Schauspieler hat im Laufe der Zeit in beinahe 150 Produktionen mitgewirkt. George ist aber darüber hinaus sehr an Kultur und Politik interessiert, er engagiert sich sehr aktiv in vielen Bereichen. Auf der diesjährigen FedCon hatten wir Gelegenheit, mit dem äußerst sympathischen, freundlichen, herzlichen und humorvollen George das folgende Interview zu führen. * EPISODEN GUIDE STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE: 4. Season: 'Stormfront, Teil I & II' * Star News * Q & A * Merchandise Update * Buch Ecke * Fandom Szene * DVD Rezis * Kleinanzeigen * Leserforum №36 }} Pressemitteilung: * STAR TREK DIGITALLY REMASTERED: Star Trek: The Original Series reist zum 40. Jubiläum in einer völlig neuen digital überarbeiteten Version in das 21. Jahrhundert. Die triumphale Rückkehr ins Hauptabendprogramm. * STAR TREK XI: Newsupdate zum 11. Star Trek–Kinoabenteuer unter der Leitung von J.J. Abrams. Teaser Poster veröffentlicht. * STAR TREK – THE MOTION PICTURE: Die Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek – Der Film waren bekanntlich schwierig und kostenintensiv. Nicht weniger schwierig gestaltete sich im Vorfeld die langjährige Entstehungsgeschichte des Films… * 40 JAHRE: TEIL 4 – Der Sender NBC hatte sich zwar für eine zweite Season von Star Trek über 26 Episoden entschieden, dabei aber ein Hintertürchen offengelassen. Wie schon zuvor bei der ersten Staffel war nur die Finanzierung von 16 Episoden sicher, die restlichen 10 würden erst über eine Option abgerufen. Falls Star Trek nicht die gewünschten Quoten erreichte, würde die sechzehnte Episode die letzte sein. * STAR TREK XI – UND WAS BRINGT DIE ZUKUNFT?: Die Feierlichkeiten zum 40. Jubiläum sind im vollen Gange und es ist daher an der Zeit kurz Bilanz zu ziehen und einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. * 10 BESTEN TNG EPISODEN: Der Erfolg der Kinofilme der Classic–Crew Mitte der 80er Jahre machte Appetit auf mehr und überzeugte Paramount Studios, dass es an der Zeit wäre, das Star Trek–Franchise wieder ins Fernsehen zu bringen, zumal abzusehen war, dass die Classic–Crew nicht ewig zur Verfügung stehen würde und so wurde TNG geboren. * SUCHE JUNGEN SCHAUSPIELER, BIETE CAPTAIN KIRK: Wie die Idee eines Star Trek Reboots die Fans ins Schwitzen brachte. * ROBERT BELTRAN INTERVIEW: Robert Adame Beltran wurde am 19. November 1953 im kalifornischen Bakersfield geboren. Er wuchs in einer großen Familie auf (sieben Brüder und zwei Schwestern), nach High School und College studierte er Theaterwissenschaften an der California State University in Fresno. Er arbeitete als Schauspieler viel an verschiedenen Theatern und gründete die “East LA Classic Theater Group”. 1981 war er in seiner ersten Filmrolle zu sehen, ein Jahr später folgte dieTitelrolle im Klassiker “Eating Raoul”. Das Star Trek Universum bereicherte er als Commander Chakotay in Star Trek: Voyager. * STAR TREK'S PHILOSOPHIE: Zwischen all den Jubiläumsfeiern, den Festreden, den langen Aufzählungen von unereichten Erfolgen von Star Trek und den Spekulationen über die Zukunft und den damit verbundenen Befürchtungen, dass J.J. Abrams Star Trek XI nicht Star Trek genug sein könnte, ist es unserer Meinung nach an der Zeit, mal zu versuchen zu definieren, was Star Trek eigentlich ausmacht. * EPISODEN GUIDE STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE: 4. Season: 'Home' & 'Borderland' * Star News * Q & A * Merchandise Update * Buch Ecke * Fandom Szene * DVD Rezis * Kleinanzeigen * Leserforum №37 }} Inhalt: * 20 Jahre STAR TREK: The Next Generation * Fans im Wandel der Zeit * Belletristik * Langeweile im Weltraum? * Star Trek: Legacy * 40 Jahre Star Trek: Teil 5 * Interview: Patrick Kilpatrick * Episoden Guide * Fan–Szene * Kommunikator * Merchandise Update * Poster & Pinups №38 }} Inhalt: * Star News * STRENG GEHEIM: Konzepte zu einer neuen STAR TREK – Serie * STAR TREK goes 2nd Life * Langeweile im Weltraum? * Monster, Mumien, Mutationen * "Dies sind die Abenteuer…" * Interview: Suzie Plakson * Episoden Guide * Fan Szene * Kommunikator * Merchandise Update * Poster & Pinups Specials №1 }} Inhalt: * Die Crew der U.S.S. Voyager (Ralph Sander) * Der Weg der U.S.S. Voyager: Soweit die Warpgondeln tragen (Peter Osteried) * Captain Kathryn Janeway (Torsten Karsch) * Die Abenteuer von Captain Proton (Peter Osteried) * Making of der Vierten Serie (Ralph Sander) * Bewohner des Delta–Quadranten (Torsten Karsch)Rubriken: * Die Darsteller * Das Schiff * Poster * Episoden–Führer * Die Comics * Die Romane * Merchandise №2 }} Inhalt: * Die Crew der U.S.S. Enterprise (Ralph Sander) * Data (Peter Osteried) * Make it so – Jean–Luc Picard (Torsten Karsch) * Wiederkehrende: und sie kommen immer wieder… (Peter Osteried) * Making Of (Ralph Sander) * Die Gegenspieler der nächsten Generation (Ralph Sander) * Die Kinofilme: die Kino–Generation (Ralph Sander)Rubriken: * Die Darsteller * Das Schiff * Poster * Episoden–Führer * Die Romane (Mike Hillenbrand) * Die Comics (Peter Osteried) * Merchandise (Mike Hillenbrand) №3 }} Inhalt: * Die Crew von Deep Space Nine * Darsteller Porträts * Die Comicveröffentlichungen * Episodenführer * Das Dominion: Die geheimnisvolle und wahre Macht des Gamma–Quadranten * Die Cardassianer: Die eigentlichen Erbauer von DS9 * Liebe, Triebe & Hiebe: Beziehungen u. deren Kopmplexität unter Seriencharakteren * Hintergründe über die Entstehung von Deep Space Nine * Porträt: Benjamin Sisko: Ein Porträt des zunächst widerwilligen Captains * Die in Deutschland publizierten Romane * Daten zur Raumstaion Deep Space Nine * Poster & Pin–ups №4 }} Inhalt: * Die Crew von Star Trek * Darsteller Porträts * Die Comicveröffentlichungen * Episodenführer * Außenansicht der U.S.S. Enterprise mit technischen Angaben * Die Galaxis im 23. Jahrhundert * George Takei: Kurzinterview * Hintergründe über die Entstehung von Star Trek The Original Series * Porträt: DeForest Kelly – Ein Doktor und ein Humanist * James T. Kirk: Der wohl legendärste Kommandant des 23. Jahrhunderts * Zensiert – Nicht alle Episoden wurden in Deutschland ausgestrahlt… * Poster & Pin–ups №5 }} Inhalt: * Star Trek – The Motion Picture (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek II – The Wrath of Khan (Ralph Sander) * Der Zorn des Khan: Protrait Khan Noonien Singh (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek III – The Search for Spock (Ralph Sander) * Star Trek IV – The Voyage Home (Ralph Sander) * Zwischen Roddenberry und Berman: Harve Bennett (Mike Hillenbrand) * Die verlorene Star Trek Generation (Ralph Sander) * Star Trek V – The final Frontier (Ralph Sander) * Star Trek VI – The undiscovered Country (Ralph Sander) * Star Trek – Generations (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek – First Contact (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek – Der Aufstand (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek – Die Comics zum Film (Peter Osteried) * Das Film Merchandise (Mike Hillenbrand) №6 }} Inhalt: * Das Making of der letzten Staffel * Neelix: Porträt des Chefkochs u. Moraloffiziers * Star Trek: Voyager: Die Comicveröffentlichungen * Star Trek: Voyager: Die lange Reise d. U.S.S. Voyager – Astrometrische Sternenkarte der Milchstraße * Star Trek: Voyager: Nachschlag zu den Romanen * Star Trek: Voyager: Kulinarisches – Gegessen wird, was auf den Tisch kommt * Star Trek: Voyager: Setbesuch * Star Trek: Voyager: The Final Season Episoden Guide Update * Star Trek: Voyager: The Final Season Merchandise * Poster & Pin–ups №7 }} Inhalt: * Vorwärts in die Vergangenheit (Jürgen Borngießer) * Die Charaktere (Oliver Denker) * Erster Kontakt: Klingonen (Peter Osteried) * Die Neue: Das Schiff (Mike Hillenbrand) * Interview mit Scott Bakula (Tim Gaskill) * Die Galaxis im 22. Jahrhundert (Thorsten Walch*) * Reaktionen, Reaktionen (Redaktion) * Interview mit Jeffrey Combs (Torsten Karsch & Tschiponnique Skupin) * Shopserviece * Uniformen * Roter Teppich * Vorschau (* = im Inhaltsverzeichnis irrtümlich als „Thorsten Karsch“ angegeben) №8 }} Inhalt: * Lebewohl Deep Space Nine (Ralph Sander) * Die Entstehung von Star Trek Deep Space Nine (Peter Osteried) * Character File: Chase Masterson – Die Bajoranerin Leeta – Ein Porträt (Peter Osteried) * Avery Brooks – Ein Captain mit Ecken und Kanten (Peter Osteried) * Star News * Poster * Bücher Update * Episoden Updates * Video update * Kommunikator * Q & A №9 }} Inhalt: * Episoden–Führer: 1. Season * Umfassendes Interview mit der neuen Crew * Die deutsche Synchronisation (Ralph Sander) * Die Enterprise NX–01 * Neuer Handlungsbogen: Ein temporaler Krieg * Gäste auf der NX–01 * Die neuen und alten Vulkanier * Poster & Pin–ups №10 }} Inhalt: * Geschichte und Entstehung der Sternenflotte * Die Sternenflotten Direktiven * Parallele Sternenflotten, das Mirroruniversum * Schiffstypen der Sternenflotte * Sternenflotten Personal * Die Uniformen der Sternenflotte * Die neutrale Zone * Der Kobayashi Maru–Test * Die Sternenfotten Technologie * Poster & Pin–ups №11 }} Inhalt: * Die komplette Story zum Film mit vielen Bildern * Die Stars hinter den Charakteren * Die Geschichte der Romulaner und ihre Beziehung zu den Remanern * Imzadi: Die Beziehung zwischen William Riker und Deanna Troi * Die Zahlen hinter einem Star Trek Kinofilm * 10 Kinofilme. 10 Schurken * Stuart Baird: Der Mann hinter den Kulissen * Poster & Pin–ups zu Nemesis №12 }} Inhalt: * Fan–Reaktionen * Die Defiant * Sternenkarte * Deep Space Nine–Timeline * Interviews * Crew–Update * Comics & Romane * Warum wird es keinen Deep Space Nine–Kinofilm geben? №13 }} Inhalt: * Alle 7 Schiffstypen * Die Mannschaften * Exklusive Bilder * Alle Fakten №14 }} Inhalt: * Die Aliens aus Enterprise * Gibt es eine neue Star Trek–Historie? * Der temporale Krieg geht in eine zweite Runde * Linda Park im Interview * Das Seasonfinale * Poster & Pin–ups * Gewinnspiel №15 }} Inhalt: * Die grossen Fünf – (Keine) Kinder ihrer Zeit (Thorsten Walch) * Jonathan Archer – Pionier der Sterne (Peter Osteried) * James T. Kirk – Haudegen im All (Peter Osteried) * Jean–Luc Picard – Captain des Friedens (Jutta Swietlinski) * Benjamin Sisko – Zwischen Macht und Mystik (Jürgen Borngießer) * 50 Gründe für den besten Captain * Kathryn Janeway – Frau in einer Männerwelt (Jutta Swietlinski) * Doppelte Captains (Christian Humberg) * Captain's Bücher (Mike Hillenbrand) * Captain's Comics (Peter Osteried) №16 }} Inhalt: * Feinde der Borg: Spezies 8472 * Interview mit der Königin der Borg * Star Trek VIII: Zeitlinie Intakt? * Individuen in der Massengesellschaft * Sexy Borg: Seven of Nine №17 }} Inhalt: * Plaste & Elaste: Make–Up der Klingonen * Worf – ewiger Grenzgänger: Draußen vor der Tür * Eine Verräterbande: Das Haus der Duras * Widerspruch & Kontinuität: Wehret den Anfängen * Klingonische Geschichte: Evolution einer Spezies * Bird of Prey: Klingonische Schiffe №18 }} Cover: * Soldaten auf der Enterprise * Die M.A.C.O.s: Military Assault Command Operations * Exklusives Enterprise NX–01 Poster * Interview: Connor Trinneer – 'Trip' Tucker Portrait №19 }} Inhalt: * KRIEG UND FRIEDEN: Die Föderation im Schatten der Wolfskinder – Vulkan & Romulus. * SHINZON UND DIE REMANER: Picards Klon erinnert uns an den Schatten in uns selbst. * WARUM DIE ROMULANER SURAK ABLEHNEN: Die Philosophie der Romulaner. * VULKANIER IN STARFLEET: Die prominentesten Vertreter der Vulkanier im Dienste der Sternenflotte. * DIE TOP TEN DER BESTEN EPISODEN: Die besten Star Trek–Episoden mit vulkanischer oder romulanischer Beteiligung.. * PON FARR: Das vulkanische Blutfieber zwischen Mythos und Realität. * THE WORST OF BOTH WORLDS: Das Schicksal der Mischlinge bei den Vulkaniern und den Romulanern. * MARK LENARD: Der erste Romulaner. * SPOCK, SAREK & CO.: Die berühmteste Diplomatenfamilie der Galaxie * SPACESHIP–GUIDE: Raumschiffe der Vulkanier und Romulaner. * DIE GEISTIGEN FÄHIGKEITEN DER VULKANIER: Zu was sind Vulkanier mental fähig? * Poster & Pin–ups * Gewinnspiel Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * startrek-magazin.com - Offizielle Seite via Way Back Machine Kategorie:Nachschlagewerk